Anime and cartoon Oneshots
by dustinhogan83
Summary: This here is a series of oneshots where I pair the reader (you) witg several known girls from different series both canon and fanon.
1. Erena, Emille and Karen

Anime and Cartoon Oneshots

Erena, Emille and Karen (Mahou Shoujo Erena)

What if you're in the world of Mahou Shoujo Erena and you have a good time with Erena, err Emille and her mother Karen.

Its been a while since the Zoid was destroyed. You helped Erena rescue her sister Emille and her mother Karen. With the help of Ovi you and Erena manage to take down the Zoid Overlord and destroy Zoid once and for all.

However Erena's father Taiyou who as taken over by the Zoid wasn't so lucky. Since then Erena, Emille and Karen were in grief for some time. You volunteered to live with Erena and the others. You help out and manage to find a job that pays well. Karen managed to quit the space stuff and now works as a Doctor. Erena and Emille are now in a relationship and Karen supports them as much as you do, despite them being sisters.

Ovi also lives with Erena and her family as both a house pet and Erena's adviser to master her powers. Emille retained her Zoid magic powers but manages to use them to help Erena and you on missions.

Today is a peaceful day and Erena and Emille are out on their third date. So you, Ovi and Karen have time to relax and enjoy each other's company. Karen made milk tea for the three of you. While you sip your tea you can't help notice Karen looking a bit sad.

"Karen, are you okay? You look a little down." you say a bit concerned.

She looks at you with a slight blush. "Oh, I just miss my darling Taiyou. I know its been a year since the Zoids' defeat, but I feel empty. I miss him, but I know he would want me to move on if something happened." She says with tears starting to fall.

You got up from your seat and hugged her for comfort. You hated to see people cry, especially someone you care for. "I'm sorry." You say with care "I wish we could have done something to help him. But he's in a better place now." You start to tear up as well and you two share a long, warm, caring embrace.

Ovi decides to give you some privacy and vanishes. After your embrace you notice Karen blushing and she looks at you.

"(Y/N), you've stayed with us quite a while and there's something I want to tell you." She gets inches closer to your face and you blushed a bit. "Karen, what are you…" before you could finish, Karen locks her lips with your. You were shocked by this action.

A few seconds pass and you separate. "I have feelings for you. I know you are friends with my daughters, but I can't shake these urges I have for you. I want you so bad. But I understand if you don't feel the same." She said with tears again. You then hug her and then peck her lips. "Look, I also have a confession make." You say with a deep blush "I have been having feelings for you as well Karen. I may not be Taiyou but I'm willing to give us a chance. And don't get me wrong, but you do have an amazing body." You blush at that last part.

Karen giggles with a blush and gives you a look you know that's intimate. "Well, thank you (y/n), If you like, you can ravish this figure. What do you say?" She says with a lust filled tone, You never imagined this day would come. You always had fantasies though, but never imagined it to be for real. You blush like crazy but you accept her offer. "Well I always had fantasies. Looks like it finally comes true." you now flush after the admittance.

Once you enter her room Karen grabs a box and looks at you. "Taiyou gave this to me before we launched into space. It was an anniversary gift. I hope you like lingerie." She said and walks into the bathroom for a quick change. You decide to strip down until your in nothing but your boxers.

After a brief minute Karen walks out and what you see instantly makes your nose bleed a little. Karen is wearing a kinky pink silk two piece with heart shaped cutouts where her nipples are at. She also has a pair of devil horns on her head and a little devil tail. You instantly feel you boxers getting tight.

Karen strikes a sexy pose and asks, "So, what do you think?" You blush so much you're as red as a tomato. "I see Taiyou had good tastes. I'm just...hot damn" you say dumbstruck.

Karen then lays on the bed with a beckoning finger "Well then come me and give mommy some sugar". Not wanting to disobey an order you head towards Karen and lay on top of her. Not wanting to rush you kiss Karen with such passion. Your tongues battling for dominance as you make out with the pink haired milf. You place your hand on one of her breasts and tweak her left nipple. She gasps in pleasure as you play with her.

"Is this your first time? Your going at it like a pro." You blush and admit, "Yeah its my first time. But I do watch some porn though." You then wrap your lips around her right nipple sucking like a baby nursing.

"Oh my god. You...ah…really…ah…love breasts huh?" she manages to get out between moans.

"Yeah.. Guilty as charged" you giggle and continue to suckle while tweaking her left nipple.

"Mom!?" you and Karen heard Erena's voice. You look behind you and see Erena and Emille are standing there with shocked looks. "G-girls…you're h-h-home early!" Karen stutters while you blush like mad out of embarrassment and shame.

"Mom, (y/n), what is going on here!?" Emille said with shock and heartache. "You had Dad! Wasn't he enough for you? Huh?" Emille said with tears.

"Emille. Please. I've been lonely ever since you three stopped the Zoid. And over time I've been having feelings for (y/n). I wanted to experience the passion me and your father shared." Karen explained looking ashamed.

Emille then looked less angry but was still mad. "Well.. Your not the only one who likes him. Me and Erena were talking about (y/n) joining us in our relationship. But it seems its too late now." Then Erena steps in and places her hand on her sister/lover's shoulder. "Well…I may…..have a solution. Its gonna sound crazy though." Erena said with a deep flushing face Your eyes widen as you know what she's suggesting.

"I think I know what you're suggesting." Karen spoke in understanding. "Your suggesting we have a foursome?" Karen finished with a slight blush. This got you and Emille were shocked beyond belief. You never thought Erena was into that kind of thing.

"Y-yes. How did you know that?" Erena asked. Karen smiled and simply said "I'm your mother Erena. I know everything. And I like that suggestion. What do you think (y/n)?" You thought it through and after a minute you decided "eh, what the hell". You then beckon for Emille and Erena to join in.

Emille and Erena stripped until they reached their undergarments. They first removed their bras showing their small but decent breasts. Then they removed their panties showing their wet slits.

Karen smiles and says, "You two certainly have my assets. Now let the fun begin." She then removes her lingerie. Now she is s naked as they are. The bulge in your boxers suddenly gets noticeable and Emille smirks.

"My my my." Emille says softly, "I believe it's time to get to the good part." Your boxers are now gone in a flash of light. Emille then casts a spell that grows Karen's, Emille's and Erena's bust size to a G-cup. You noticed milk leaking from their nipples.

"Well, since you like breasts, then let's see how you like these milk jugs." Emille says with a lust filled whisper.

She looks at you with sultry eyes, awaiting your move. You pounce and grab onto those bountiful mounds of hers. She gasps in surprise, as you gently massage her tits But, that's not good enough; not for you. Not even close.

Instantly, you wrap your mouth around her left nipple, causing her to moan with pleasure, and you commence sucking the milk out. Sweet, rich liquid shoots out into your mouth, and the taste is mouth-wateringly good the moment it hits your tongue. All you want is more. You alternate between tits, sucking out all the milk, massaging her breasts at the same time. You glance up to look at her, and she's in absolute heaven.

"Oh my god...oh…yes! But don't …ah…leave mom ….ah...and Erena hanging." Emille says between moans. You lay on your back and grab Erena, Emille, and Karen's rights nipples in your mouth and suck. Thye gasp and moan as they are in total bliss.

"Yes…oh yes!" Karen moans, "Let mommy feed you!" Erena looks like she's in absolute heaven. "Ah…So this is…ah…what it feels like…to breastfeed. I feel a warmth in my chest." Erena says between moans.

Just to sweeten the deal, Emille summons three tentacles, one for each girl. One penetrating Emille, one penetrating Karen and one penetrating Erena. "Oh fuck…Emille…. As much…ah…as I hate….oh ...to admit…but…oh shit...I missed those tentacles" Erena said in a state of ecstasy.

"Oh god…I'm gonna…I..AHHH!" Karen screamsin bliss as well as Erena and Emille as they reach their orgasm, causing thick streams of milk to flood your mouth. After they relax for bit Erena looms over you and aligns her pussy to your shaft. "Alright (y/n), time for me to milk you."

Your eyes widen at that statement, as she slams herself down on your cock, forcefully invading her hungry moist slit. Perfect aim.

You both gasp in shock upon entry. You cannot believe how tight she is, even after all that penetrating from that tentacle Emille summoned. It's an indescribably amazing feeling. She chuckles and moans in immense pleasure, feeling every inch of your length inside of her. You both look into each other's eyes, and slowly, she begins to ride you. Your shaft moving up and down inside of her, slowly thrusting in tune with her grinds.

While you and Erena go at it, Emille uses her Zoid powers to form her clit into a dick. Karen's eyes widen at such a cock, especially from her own daughter. "Ready momma? Prepare for the ride of your life."

Soon after that, Erena plunges into her, causing Karen to moan in ecstasy. She thrusts slowly first, letting Karen get used to Emille's new dick, then trusts faster and harder.

"You like this, don't you?" she asks. Karen nods rapidly. "You just as good as your father. Maybe even better." Emille chuckles after hearing that, as she keeps on plunging into her.

You hump on Erena doggy style as you squeeze her tits, causing jets of milk to shoot out. You then milk her like a cow on a farm. ""Have you…ah…ever had a-uh…girlfriend before?" she manages to get out between moans.

No-uh! But I'm-oh fuck…warming up to the ide-ah!" You see her smile, glad at what you just said. "Then, Let Me-ah…Mom...oh…and Emille… ah...be your harem! If-ah...that's okay-mmm….with you!"

You didn't have time to react as you bust your load into her. You both scream in ecstasy abd bliss. You lay on the bed on top of her both drenched in sweat and satisfaction.

Emille still humping Karen with all her might looks at you while she's hammering her mother. "What-ah…do you say? You-oh...up for it…ah!"

You manage catch your breath to respond. "Yeah. If that's what… you guys want? Than count me in."

Emille smiles at you then looks at Karen. "Momma, I-I'm…I'm gonna cum!" she screamed as she's almost at her peak.

"Inside me baby. Knock-ah…mommy up! Make…oh yeah…Make me pregnant…with your-ah…Zoid baby." she screams in pure bliss.

With a few more pumps Emille's eyes widen and screams…"Here I come. I'm Cumming…I'm…Cumming!" She shoots load after load of her hot seed inside Karen.

Emille has released so much that it swells Karen's belly like she were nine-months pregnant. She then lays on top of her mother. Then suddenly Karen feels like she's in labor. This alarms Emille, Erena and you as Karen screams in pain.

"Mom!? Are you okay?" Erena asks Karen while you held her hand. Just then amniotic fluid floods out her vaginal cavity. You got a little scared and looked at Emille.

"Emille, I never thought your semen was that fertile!" Emille was just as shocked. "Neither did I. I'll help deliver the baby." She reached Karen's vagina and got ready to catch the new arrival.

"Its okay Karen. Just breathe and push." Karen looked at you and smiled at how caring you were. After one final push the Zoid child was born. The baby let out a cry and Emille held the new arrival in her arms.

The baby resembles somewhat like Belphemon Sleep Mode from digimon only with green, rubbery skin, a ears that look like fins and a red gem in the center of its forehead. Once it opened its eyes it was the cutest thing Karen, Emille, Erena and you had ever seen. Its right eye is red in color like Emille's while its left eye is blue like Karen's.

Karen then held the newborn into her arms and smiled. "Hello there little one. Its me your mommy. And these here are your other mommies and your daddy." Your eyes start water Karen let's you hold the little one. The baby giggles at you as you looked at your new child. "Hi there sweetie. I'll make I'll be the best daddy you ever had."

Ovi then flies near you and smiles. "Well the little one is a healthy baby boy. Any ideas for a name?" You ponder for a minute and an idea suddenly pops up.

"How about we name him after his grandfather. Taiyou. Sound good to you?" Karen then smiles d starts to cry in joy as she hold on to her new baby son. "That's perfect. Welcome to the world Taiyou."

Karen then starts to feed Taiyou and holds him in her arms after a quick burping. You, Erena and Emille then lay with eachother. You rest as you think about your new life.


	2. Gijinka Wigglytuff

Anime and Cartoon Oneshots

Wigglytuff Gijinka (Pokémon)

What if you're in a world where Pokémon take the form of Female Gijinkas called Pokémusume. And you encounter a promiscuous Wigglytuff in heat.

You're a local trainer in Pallet Town. You run a gym near your place. You're known by many as a Fairy Pokémusume trainer. Your arsenal consists a Slurpuff, a Clefable, and a Sylveon.

Today is your day off from battling and you usually take a stroll in the forest during your days off. You walk into the forests because of the peace and tranquility there. You also like to enjoy nature and all it has to offer.

As you walk further to a stream you spot a Pokémusume with pink hair, long ears, wearing a pink playboy bunny suit. She's a little plump but still attractive. Her skin tone is like alabaster if it weren't for her flushing. She was crouched and fanning herself as if trying to cool off.

You recognized such this Pokémusume as a Wigglytuff and approached her to assure she was okay.

"Are you okay ma'am?" She pants and looks at you with her aqua-green eyes. "Well, I'm...ah…no I'm not." She says while placing her hand on her crotch. Then you smell something from this girl. A rather musky smell from what you think. That's when you realize what's wrong with this poor girl.

The flushing, the sweating, panting, musky smell, this girl was in heat. Not wanting to leave her by herself out in the open, you help her up and bring her back to your place.

Once you bring the Wigglytuff, you lay her on the couch and place an ice pack on her forehead to cool her down. You then sit next to her to keep an eye on her.

She starts to calm herself enough to look at you and thank you. "Its no problem. My name is (y/n). And who might you be?" she sits up and gets comfortable. "My name is Melody. Melody Heartstrings." You compliment her name since Wigglytuffs are known to have a pleasant song.

You then tell her about yourself as Melody does the same. Evening approaches and no your eyes stat to get heavy. Melody thanks you for helping her, telling you that nobody has shown her such kindness.

"Why? You seem nice to me. Why would anybody ignore you?" you ask her curiously. "Well…look at me." she's obviously referring to her plump figure. "Many men out there don't like me because of my figure. You don't think I look undesirable do you?" That immediately made you mad. People judging this girl because of her appearance.

"No. I would never think that. You're a beautiful woman, no matter what you look like." She giggles and blushes a bit. "Aw…You're just saying that." You look at her with the straightest of faces. "No Melody. I'm serious. People who judge you just by your appearance, that's just unthinkable. People like those are nothing but dumbasses."

Melody then shivers and her face flushes. She then sweats and pants like she's been out in the desert for too long. Its clear the heat is getting to her again. Before you could react, she pounces you to the floor. Your face buried deep into the cleavage of her G-cups.

"You're such a sweetheart. Even more than most other boys I've met". Her hands make way under your shirt, caressing your toned chest. She looks at you with sultry eyes and her face gains a deeper shade of red.

"have you ever been with a Pokémusume before?" you shake your head rapidly. "I've always wonders what it would be like mating with a human. But now that you're here," a sultry grin escaped her lips "Then maybe I can find out, if your up for it stud."

You were admired by many women, but only because of your looks and not for your personality. This girl before you is the opposite. Not to mention you always were curious about being with a Pokémusume as well. You often see humans coupling with Pokémusume so you always wandered what it would be like.

You made up your mind and thought, "Ah, what e hell." You remove your shirt revealing your tones muscles to her. She looks like a kid who just entered a candy shop. She slides her right hand across your chest, admiring your toned muscles.

You bring your hands to gently caress her huge melons. She gasps in surprise but then moans in pleasure. The softness of her breast is astounding. Her jugs as soft as a pillow yet firm. You then went for the zipper to free her from her bunny outfit.

Her huge G-Cups flop out of their confines for you to stare at. Her areolas are as big as a quarter with inverted nipples. You massage her right breast, eliciting moans from Melody.

Melody then proceeds to unzip you pants and removes them. After that she removes your underwear, and she marvels the sight of your member standing 3 inches long. "Oh my. You certainly have some good wood stud." She wraps her huge breasts around your dick, sending your mind to another place.

She moves her jugs up and down sending waves of pleasure through your spine. You didn't last long though as you prematurely ejaculated, covering her face and breasts with your seed.

She licks some of your cum off her lips and savors your taste. "Not a bad taste there hon. Now we get to the best part." She moves up and aligns her pussy to your member. She then slams herself onto your cock, perfect aim.

She slowly takes every inch of your member into and slowly, she begins to ride you. You thrust into her in perfect sync with her grinds. You then wrap your mouth around her right tit, kissing, sucking, licking and nibbling her nipples. You look at her and she's definitely in cloud nine. "Yes-Oh sweet Arceus. This is amazing!"

You start to feel a build up in your body and within one final pump, the dam in you Burt's as you spurt loads and loads of your hot seed in her womb.

After a long orgasm, you finally subside and lay down with Melody on top. "Well big boy. You know... how to…satisfy a girl.…satisfy" she says between pants.

"You…You have a place to stay?" you ask her with curiosity. She shakes her head in response. "No. I tend to travel." She said more relaxed. "why do you ask?"

You then sit up and tell her she's more than welcome to stay as long as she pleases. And you chuckled and say "Besides I figured a girl would live with her new boyfriend."

She squeals in delight and hugs you, burying your head deep into her cleavage. Then once you let go, you both share a kiss. You two then start to fall asleep afterwards.

Timeskip...

You and your wife Melody are on the porch watching your daughter Aria playing with her stuffed Ursaring. She is an Iggblybuff with her mother's skin and hair color with a swirl on top of her head. She has re colored eyes and they could entrance anyone. She is now a yease old and you couldn't be happier.

Aria then starts to yawn as Melody picked her up and carried her to hr crib. "Alright. It me for your nap my little peach."

After Melody put little Aria to bed, you both cuddle on the couch. You two have been married while Melody was only three months pregnant. You both get comfortable for a few momentsd of silence. Then Melody breaks the silence.

"Aria certainly is a little angel isn't she?" You chuckled at hearing that knowing it was true. Aria is always a well behaved child. Then a thought comes up to your head.

"Yeah. But she won't stay young forever. Eventually shell be on her own by the time she turns ten." You got sad and worried about the subject. But luckily Melody hugs you to calm you down and eer you up.

"I know love, but wel'l always support her when the day comes. I know she'll do great things." You smile andtgen peck her on the lips. "Thanks babe. I love you." Melody then smiles with watery eyes. "I love you too."

Then you pick Melody up bridal style and carry her up two your bedroom. "You wanna make another kid?" You asker with a voice full of passion. She smiles with bedroom eyes. "You bet your sweet ass I do." The night went on with the sounds of sex coming from third bedroom.


	3. Jessica Rabbit

Anime and Cartoon Oneshots

Jessica Rabbit (who framed roger rabbit)

You live in a world where people and toons live together. Its been years ever since that incident of the framing of Roger Rabbit. That was in the 1980s so you weren't even born. You were born in 1995.

Its now 2017 and you are 22 years old and you watch as new toons were introduced. From Ariel, to Aladdin, even anime characters introduced to the USA. You are friends with a few, such as Mickey, prince Phillip, Usagi, and even Holli Would.

But there was one toon you always crushed on. You couldn't blame her was eye candy to many men Anthe source of wet dreams of many young men hitting puberty. This girl had red hair, flawless skin, luscious red lips, an hourglass figure, a 34 DD bust (my guess) and clad in a red dress fit for a cocktail party.

But she's married to Roger Rabbit. Or he was until sadly old Roger accidently fell in bleach. Poor Jessica had it rough as well as many fans of the comical hare.

You walk into a bar where the redheaded bombshell herself is said to perform. You and the manager are good friends since you were close since high school. You walk in and you see many people and toons enjoying drinks or working. On the stage you see what ears to be a monochromatic demon with a mix board playing a mix of swing and techno. If you , this guy's name was Bendy.

You make it to your table and a few seconds later your waitress is none other than one of your friends Holli Would. The blonde babe was hearing her traditional white dress with white stilettos. You greet her and tell her your drink order.

Then bendy suddenly speaks. "Alright ladies and gents. Here come three young ladies taking the stage. The trio of music, the three songstresses, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata ." Then three girl walked up on the stage and started to sing. You were surprised to hear them sing despite swing their defeat in the movie Mlp Equestrian Girls Rainbow Rocks. But you know its all acting and all that jazz.

A few minutes later you revived your food order, a medium rare steak. The came the main nt. Bendy than spoke again. "Alright everyone. A special show for the guys. Here comes the redheaded bombshell, the playboy Bunny herself, Jessica Rabbit." Then he played music that was sensual. You recognized e song. It was Toxic Love from Ferngully the Last Rainforest. Then Jessica appeared dressed in a black dress, with brown lipstick and eye-shadow. She wore black gloves and black stilettos.

As the song began, she began to dance with a sultry sway in her hips. You blush so much a tomato would be put to shame. And you start having one hell of a Stiffy.

"Mmm, sludge"

"Mmm, filth"

"Aah, fumes"

"Oooh, cack"

"Oil and grime, poison sludge

Diesel clouds and noxious muck

Slime beneath me, slime up above

Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love

Toxic love"

You were really entranced by her sensual dance. You were to distracted to hear most men wolf whistle. She struts herself further with every sway in her wide hips.

"I see the world and all the creatures in it

I suck 'em dry and spit 'em out like spinach

I feel the power, it's growing by the minute

And pretty soon you're gonna see me wallow in it"

She then notices you blushing up a storm with a dazed look on your face. She walks up to you, her sexy sway never stopping and leans in front of you. She places a card in your shirt pocket. You were too distracted by the view other cleavage. She then continues her song and you were just enthralled.

"I feel good, a special kind of horny

Flowers and trees depress and frankly bore me

I think I'll spew them all with cyanide saliva

Pour me a puke cocktail and take me to the driver

"Filthy brown acid rain

Pouring down like egg chow mein

All that's foul, all that's stained

Breeding in my toxic brain"

She then starts to pole dace on the pole in the center. She would catch a glimpse at you and wink. This definitely makes your pants increasingly tight. You start to get naughty thoughts about this bombshell but you shake your head and drink your drink calm down.

"And after dinner I could go for something sweet

Revenge for all those years locked in a tree!

I'll crush and grind all creatures great and small

And put up parking lots and shiny shopping malls"

"'Cause greedy human beings will always lend a hand

With the destruction of this worthless jungle land

And what a beautiful machine they have provided

To slice a path of doom with my foul breath to guide it"

She got onto the center of the stage and started her sensual say again. But her eyes were now focused onto you.

"Hit me one time

Hit me twice

Ah, ah, ah

That's rather nice"

"Oil and grime, poison sludge

Diesel clouds and noxious muck

Slime beneath me, slime up above

Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love"

As the song came to an end, every man, hell even Bendy himself were applauding and wolf whistling while blushing up a storm. But you were so red you look like you had a sunburn. You were speechless and you thought you were just having a damn good dream.

Then Holli came up to you with a sly smile. "Well there stud. Looks like Jessy has her on you. And I think she gave you an invite. Or should I say a booty call." You than remembered the piece of paper in your shirt pocket. You pull it out of your pocket and see it's a card that said, "Meet me backstage. Jessica Rabbit", and you see a kiss mark with red lipstick.

Time skip….

You work up the courage to t her backstage. Luckily Jessica Rabbit was able to give you a backstage pass. You would be lying if you said you never had a crush on Jessica Rabbit. But since the loss of Roger Rabbit you feel the to at least comfort the poor woman.

You then see a door with her name on it. You e a guard and you show him the card and he let's you in. The room has a large bed in the center, a large mirror for make up, and a dressing blind where you see the silhouette of Jessica herself. You let her know your in the room and she suddenly walks out of the blind to reveal she was wearing black lingers with the same brown lipstick and eye-shadow.

She walks up to you with the same sway in her hips and a look in her eyes that says "lets fuck". You had the same blush again and your pants started to feel your pants get tight again. If this is a dream you sure as hell don't t to wake up.

"Hello there hon. Your friend Holli told me all about you. She even told me your little crush on me." You have a look of sheer embarrassment while flushing. You t know whether to kill Holli or thank her. Then Jessica speaks again.

"And I must say I'm very flattered. With out Roger around I feel so pent up. I know you feel the need to comfort me. And this s the perfect opportunity to do so." She then walks to the large bed with bedroom eyes and beckons you to come over to her. You walk Shakely to her but you take deep breaths to calm down.

Jessica then has a sultry smile on her face. "Well then. Let's begin." She arts to remove her top to reveal her bust. Your mouth is agape at the where size. They ow no sign of any sagging. Each enormous tit was capped with a rosy pink nipples surrounded by areole the size of a silver dollar.

You eel compelled to suck on those hooter like a baby. So you wrap your lips on her whole areola and start sucking. Jessica moans in bliss and holds your head close to her bosom. And surprising enough, she starts leaking milk.

You pull off with a look of surprise on your face. She notices your look and explains. "Incase your wandering, I'm pregnant nor did I ever give birth. It's a sort of condition cause of my bust size."

You then start your sucking again. She continues to moan and hold your head. You alternate between breasts and even suck on both nipples at the same time. She moans even louder and starts shaking.

"Oh god. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." She yells and screams as her panties are suddenly soaked. You pull off and see her panting and sweating. You hen decide it be fair enough to trip down. So you remove you shirt, pants and all until you are in your underwear.

Jessica sees this and decides to remove her panties. You get a good view other crotch. She seemed to have a Brazilian wax. So you decide to remove your underwear and give her the fucking of a lifetime.

You get on top as she lays underneath. You align your member with her muff. You look at her and ask her if e wants you to continue. She simply says, "Yes. Go on baby." So you insert slowly into making sure not to hurt her.

You start slowly but then go a little faster. As go faster she starts to moan with a look on her face that shows she's cloud nine. Her tongue lolling out, her eyes rolled behind head, her tits shaking. You let her know your about to reach your peak. "Go on baby. Don't be a hero. Let your blue balls go pink.", yelled Jessica.

Then you suddenly shoot your load inside of her as she cums along with you. You lay on top of her resting your head on one of her boobs. You both pant and bask in the afterglow.

Time skip…

You both get dressed and prepare to go your separate ways. Jus as you are about to leave, she hands you a piece of paper with some numbers on it. "Its my number, call me anytime honey. I'll looking forward to another fun time.", she says with a smile.

You tell her you'll all her anytime and you will be looking forward to next time. You walk out the door and are suddenly greeted with your friends with looks on their faces that say "you sly dog you." You would talk about it with them later. You might consider yourself to be the luckiest son of a bitch alive.


	4. Rule 63 Hexxus

Anime and Cartoon Oneshots

Rule 63 Hexxus (Ferngully the Last Rainforest)

You traveled to one of the most beautiful places in Australia. The place is known as Ferngully. It is the last rainforest in all of the Australian outback.

You traveled here because of the where beauty of it. You were always a nature person. You were fascinated by and flora and fauna. They say the place is the home to fairies t think its all just some superstition.

A few minutes later you find a place to set up a tent to camp. You put up a tent, roll out your sleeping back, grab your camera to take some memorable photos and other stuff.

Time skip….

It was getting dark out a you fire to start cooking dinner. You cook some frozen fish you packed and after some seasoning you made a perfect meal. After dinner you pull out your fire and started to get ready for bed. You always settle down and read a porno magazine before drifting off.

As you get settled down, far in the distance a blob of brown slime slithers and sees your tent a few feet away. It can sense musk you emanate reading a porno magazine. It licks its lips with a saucy smile plastered on its face.

Back to you….

After a quick wank you some cleaning up later you decide to call it a day. Bit little did Yu know u would be getting some company.

As you sleep the brown blob from earlier slithers into your tent and senses the tissues with semen in the trash bin next to you. It slithers in the trash bin and smells the spunk on the discarded tissues an is enthralled by tour scent.

It then slithers to your crotch, you always slept with an open sleeping bag, pulls your boxers down while not waking you up. Eyes your member like a predator stalking its prey. It gives your dick some stroking making it hard, surprisingly your still asleep during all this. Hell, you are a heavy sleeper.

Then the blob envelops your dick in its mouth any gives you a hummer of a lifetime. As this happens, you have a wet dream of some hot chick with H-cup tits, long black hair and brown eyes. This girl in your dream is giving you a blowjob while you receive it in real life by the own blob. You feel the pressure build up and suddenly you shoot your load.

The brown blob gulps every last drop, and by god this one hell of an orgasm you're having. As the blob milk you dry this blob gains shape. It takes the form of a woman with figure of a milf. Her body appears to be glowing orange with arms and thick legs that are oily black. Her thighs are wide and child bearing, gaining an impressive bust at least an H-cup capped with dark red areola and nipples, behind her appears to be something like a cape made out of the same oil like substance. She now develops a head which shows now hair but glowing orange eyes, a button nose and luscious, kissable lips. Her figure is overall sexy and is one any woman would kill for.

After a good long orgasm, she releases your dick with an audible pop. She gazes you with a seductive look. Seeing as her charm had worked, she then approaches your face and gives you a kiss full of lust.

You suddenly start to wake up slightly because of the kiss. As you open your eyes and see this unknown woman, you are taken aback, but as you get a good look at her, you are slightly terrified while slightly aroused. E notices this and suddenly she speaks.

"What's the matter honey. Cat got your tongue?", she said with a hint of teasing in her voice. You were too stunned to even speak. At first you think this some kind of dream? Then you pinch yourself and you realize this is no dream. This girl is standing right in front of you.

Then she speaks again. "Couldn't help but notice you jacking it over a porno magazine." You were amazed at how she knew that. "Before you ask I'm very omniscient. My name is Hexxus. You gotta name there stud?" You suddenly gain your voice back and tell this girl your name.

"Nice name there. And my you look like a real stud if I do say so myself. So you gonna just sit there and gawk at me, or do you wanna have one hell of a night. You see, I'm really pent up right now, and maybe you would like to fuck me silly since you were reading a porno mag while rubbing one out."

When she said this you were beyond stunned. This was some girl or whatever she was you just met, and she's asking you for sex. Your mind said you should not Hexxus more, but your dick says otherwise. You find your dick has gotten rock hard again. And Hexxus notices this with a sultry smirk.

"Judging by that hard on, I'd y your in for a little roll in the hay to. So let's begin." She then begins to remove your shirt leaving you completely naked as she is. She then pushes her incredible bust to your face. The shear size of those two melons really mesmerized you.

"Well go ahead stud, do whatever you want with them." And so you do. You grope her right breast and pinch her right nipple, while you suckle on her left breast. She moans in pleasure and grips your head. She was definitely on cloud nine already. "Of baby. If you keep sucking like that, than my titties are going to burst." She moans and screams and sure enough, a brown liquid erupts from her nipples. It appears to be filthy brown in color and has a consistency of sludge. But despite this, it doesn't have a bad taste, tastes somewhat like fine wine actually. A few gulps and you feel your head swim a bit.

She looks at you still panting. "I can tell you liked that baby. Built have a feeling your going to love this even more." She then leans to your crotch area envelops your dick between those glorious mounds of hers. Looks lick she's up for a titty fuck. She bounces her tits up and down while you thrust your hips between those big globes. She gives the tip of cock a few lick and kisses then and there. After a good long minute you suddenly have a second orgasm. You shoot your load on her face and staining those tits of hers as well.

"Well there baby. You surely give a good orgasm." She then scoops a bit of your semen with her index finger and places said finger in her mouth. She savors the taste of your cum. "Oh. So thick and warm. You surely have a really good taste stud. But now its time for you to make me gush." She leans back and spreads eagle, revealing her pussy right in front of you with all its glory.

You've gone this far, might as well give the girl what she wants. You get your face close enough to her muff, and spread her fold for better access. You run your tongue across her folds, leaving Hexxus to shiver and gasp. You then continue your assault on her pussy while giving her clit a few sucks then and there. She moans and screams like never before. "Oh god. I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna..Aaahhh!" She screams as she orgasms and you do your best to guzzle it all down. Once her orgasm subsides, you savor the taste of her juices. Its just as sweet as the brown stuff from her breasts.

She has a look of ecstasy on her face and pants like a dog out in the heat, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. As she finally comes down from her high, she gets up and looks at you with same sultry smile. "Well sexy, you really have a damn skilled tongue there. But now's about time we get to the best part."

She aligns your member with her lower lips. She looks at you with a really sexy look. "I want you to pump me full of young. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be moving for a weak. Fuck me into a drooling mess." She says in a wanting tone in her voice. You wouldn't deny her a good fucking. So you ell her to go ahead. And so she slams herself on your dick, enveloping it in one go. You were amazed how hot her insides are, it feels like your dick is in a fire but instead of pain you feel pleasure.

Then suddenly, she begins to ride you cowgirl style. You were completely mesmerized by her. Her tongue lolling out of her mouth, her face looks like she's in paradise, her huge titties shaking up and down with each thrust you give her. After a good few minutes you finally feel a familiar pressure build up inside. She looks like she's not too far off either. "Oh..ungh…oh baby…I'm gonna cum again. You almost there baby?" You nod your head rapidly. "Good. Cum inside me baby…stuff me full of babies."

You didn't need to be told twice. Then you finally release your load into her as she sprays your dick at the same time. You shoot so much into her it looks like she's nine months pregnant. You're definitely certain that should nock her up. You both pant and sweat while enjoying the after glow. She lays on top of you, your head enveloped in her cleavage. After a few good minutes, she asks you a question out of nowhere.

"Hey hon, you're leaving tomorrow aren't you?" You answer her yes and ask why she asks that. "Well…um…I want to go with you to your place. The forest can be quite boring. And no need to worry about my looks. I can change my form at will." She then begins to change her form again. Her skin was tan colored, her hair is raven black, her eyes are brown, her tits are still H-cup but tan with dark brown nipples, she still has that milf like form but appears to be in the same age as you.

You think it over a minute while staring at her voluptuous body. And after a good few minutes, you made your decision. You tell her she can come with you. Luckily you packed some spare clothes for her to wear on the way back.

With that out of the way you both lay there in each others embrace. A smile plastered on both your faces.


End file.
